The beast
by joanafm
Summary: Katie Bell is just a reporter trying to get an interview but she ends up getting much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately, everything belongs to j.k. Rowling and I'm only playing with her characters a bit.

It was Katie Bell's first day, she had finally gotten a job as a quidditch reporter for the "Quidditch Now", and she was determined not to let the prejudice that they had against female reporters get to her, she was going to do a her job better than any man ever would.

She wondered what game she was going to cover, she hoped it would be the Harpies against the Arrows, it would be easy to get interviews with the players, it helped that the captains were Angelina and Oliver.

As she was getting the last of her things in the drawers of her new desk her boss came into view.

"Miss Bell I have your first assignment" he said looking very smug.

"Great, I can't wait to get started" Katie said. She hated that chauvinist bastard. it was men like him that gave the male gender a bad name.

"I want you to cover the Puddlemure vs. Cannons game. But I only want you to interview one player."

"Really, who will I be interviewing?" she was starting to get suspicious, he was being too nice.

"I want you to interview "The Beast", there's a rumour that he got a propose from the Falcons and he's considering leaving Puddlemure. I want you to check out the game on Sunday and see if the rumours are true"

So that's why he was being so nice, no one got an interview with "The Beast", he absolutely refused. And if he didn't talk to the other reporters there was no way in hell that he was going to talk to her. Why? Because he was Marcus Flint, a former Slytherin and he used to pick on her all the time. Stupid boss, she would show him what Katie bell was capable of.

"Of course, it'll be on your desk by Tuesday."

She was waiting, along with some other reporters, in the hallway that led to the changing rooms for the Puddlemore team, she was hoping he was in a good mood, after all they had completely smashed the Chuddley Cannons.

"I heard the last reporter that even tried to talk to him had to stay in St.Mungos for a month." Said one of her fellow reporters.

"That's nothing, there was this one time that he got so mad he grabbed a beater's club and broke every bone in the guy's face." Said another.

"You're a bunch of cowards. I bet you I can get an interview with him." Katie said.

At that moment the players started to make their way to the changing room and she made her way to Flint.

"Excuse me I'm Katie Bell with "Quidditch Now" and I would like to ask you some questions please." She said.

"Katie Bell? The Gryffindor chaser? Did they really think that that of all the reporters they send I was going to give you an interview? Not a chance in hell." He said at the same time that he headed to the changing rooms.

"Is this because I'm woman?" she asked while following him.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you being a woman, in fact, I_ love_ the fact that you are a woman, but I'm not going to give you an interview. Now get out of here, some of us want to change." He said while taking his trousers, he was only in a pair of green boxers now and damn if she didn't notice the bulge in those boxers.

"I'm not leaving here until you talk to me"

"As you wish" he took his boxers and headed to the showers.

God she was speechless, now she knew why they called him the beast. It isn't because of his temper.


	2. Chapter 2

She was waiting in the hallway for him to leave the changing rooms. If he thought that she was going to give up that easily he was wrong.

The other players had all left and she was starting to get really tired of waiting, not to mention she really wanted to go home and have a nice

shower, so she opened the door to the changing room and stepped in.

He was sitting in the bench in front of his locker towelling his hair dry.

"You're still here? I already told you that I won't give you an interview. on the other hand I would be very willing to take you to dinner."

"I'll ignore that. Look, I hate my boss and my boss hates me and that's why he send me here, if I don't do this I'll be fired so will you please stop being such a jerk and answer a couple of questions."

"Ok, I'll do it in one condition."

"What?"

"I answer one question of yours you answer one of mine.

"Ok, if that's what it takes."

I'll go first. Is it true that the Falcons have made you a proposal for the next season?"

"Yes, it's true. Why won't you go to dinner with me?" he asked while caressing her arm with the tips of his fingers.

"I don't believe in mixing business with pleasure. Are you thinking of accepting the proposal?" asked Katie while putting some distance between them.

"I don't know yet. Even if I can give you incredible pleasure?" he stepped closer to her and touched her blonde hair.

"Are you serious? I'm a professional and I prefer to lose my job than to sleep with you just to keep it. I'm leaving, goodbye Mr. Flint

She sat at the couch on her flat and wondered what she was going to do. It had been so hard to walk away from him, not because she knew she would lose her job but because she wanted him, badly. When she got home she had to take a really cold shower. When had he gotten such a hot body, and those eyes, god those eyes. She actually shivered when she thought of him.

She wasn't exactly what you would call innocent but next to Marcus she was down right virginal, His conquests were long and various, from actresses to models and even a few married women.

She wasn't going to be just one more if Marcus' famous affairs, she had to make him want her, really want her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's Marcus open up." She heard from behind the door.

"And why would I do that?" she asked smiling. She hadn't expected him so soon. The plan was going better than she had thought.

"I'll give you that interview you wanted, and I'm sorry for what I did earlier"

Oh this was even better, he would give her the interview. She checked her appearance in the mirror and opened the door. Marcus was leaning against the door frame looking very relaxed wearing a deep green sweater and black slacks.

"Come in" Katie said, letting him in.


End file.
